battlearenatoshindenfandomcom-20200214-history
David
David is a character in the third installment of the Battle Arena Toshinden video game series. He made his first appearance in Battle Arena Toshinden 3, as an initially playable character. He also appeared as a playable character in the Japan-only spin-off Toshinden Card Quest. Story David is a teenage boy whose parents were lost in a house fire when he was six years old, on his birthday. Soon after his ordeal, he grew up alone in an orphanage and his heart became closed to the world. However, the Soshiki (Organization) led by Abel was truly behind these events, from committing the arson to even manipulating his acceptance into the facility, which was also run by them to supply blood sacrifices for their magic rituals with the children they took under their wing. A year before the third Toshindabukai was held, on his 15th birthday, David and a group of peers were led to the basement of the home. Much to his horror however, David witnessed the terrible atrocities that the Organization committed, and was kept alive, as he was found worthy, by having a pure heart and great physical ability, to have his body be a vessel for a ritual to revive a fallen fighting god known as Agon Teos. Placed as the centerpiece of the ritual, David immediately snapped, from all of his anger and fear pent up in his life, and lashed out in a frenzy to escape the compound. Although cornered against some of the Soshiki's low-rank warriors, David clutched a chainsaw, and immediately blacked out. By the time he came to, he realized he escaped, though injured, and was drenched in the blood of his captors, in hand with his weapon. On the streets weary after his struggle, a young man helped guide him to safety back to his home. Much to his blessing, David was brought to safety by the younger brother of the wandering gambler named Shizuku Fuji, and was taken into her care. Learning of his ordeal, Shizuku vowed to aid David, and to also take care of him. Together, the two had joined Eiji Shinjo and the other Toshinden warriors in the third Toshindabukai so that they could bring down the Soshiki. During the tournament, David was forced to fight his old friend Judgement, who had given up his humanity for dark powers. With regret in his heart, David had no other choice but to kill Judgement. It is unknown of what happened to David after the third tournament, but it's likely that he went back home with Shizuku in order to build a new life. Game Appearance David has short bluish black hair with a full fringe and blue eyes. In the console opening and his game portait, his hair is blue gray but in his in-game is black. His primary appearance in the series is an orange customized trenchcoat with yellow brown shoulder pads as the tail of his trenchcoat reaches below the leg which is tucked in a blue belt, underneath of his coat is a black formal vest with a white long sleeved button shirt with a black neck tie on the collar, brown pants with a pink bandanna on his right lower thigh and a brown belt around his waist and red sneakers with yellow laces. He wields a chainsaw and a handgun where he hids it on his coat. His alternate appearance is the same as his primary outfit; David's customized trenchcoat is changed to white, his pants became black and his bandanna on his thigh is red, his sneakers became black and his hair is grayish black. His alternate costume is the same as his primary outfit as his customized trenchcoat is blue, his belt is black, his pants became light gray, his bandanna becomes white and his sneakers is blue with yellow designs. Move Lists Most of David's moves derived by the use of his chainsaw which is also sends his opponent a blaze upon unleashing the move. Like Nagisa and Vermillion, David uses a handgun as his taunt move but is unable to reload his ammo unlike both of them. His soul bomb also throws a grenade which briefly damages the opponent. However like Judgement, David can be very damaging when the player makes a combo towards the opponent. The name of David's moves are also derived from being as an Avenger to take revenge against his enemies. Special Attacks *'Vengeful Upper': David charges to his opponent with his chainsaw if it connects as he spins his chainsaw twice in mid-air to damage his opponent. *'Rising Uppercut': David does a rising uppercut towards his opponent. *'Vengeful Trap': David goes with two spinning chainsaw on his opponent. *'Double Slash': David makes two slashes to his opponent with his chainsaw. Overdrive *'Vengeful Hand': David grabs his opponent and make a reverse spinning chainsaw in three hits. Can only be done if his Overdrive meter is full. Desperation Move *'Vengeful Sting': David grabs and toss his opponent in mid-air and jump to unleash a multiple spinning chainsaw to deal heavy damage. Can only be done if his life bar is flashing red. Quotes David's voice is different within the console version as he speaks in a child-like tone especially on one of his win animations where he perfectly defeats an opponent. In English, he speaks in a very strong American accent. Win Animation: * "I won!" * "I never knew I was this strong!" * "Mother!" * "It's over already!?" ''(Perfect KO) '''Moves:' * "Stop it!" (Executing Double Slash) * "Uwahh!" ''(Executing Rising Uppercut) '''Soul Bomb:' * "Saw Blade! ''(Unleashing on the ground) '''Overdrive:' * "It's all over for you!" ''(Unleashing Vengeful Hand) '''Desperation Move:' *''"It's over!"'' (Unleashing Vengeful Sting) Gallery david.jpg david2.jpg Category:Battle Arena Toshinden 3 Category:Characters